Gases such as industrial gases and fuels must sometimes be transported from a production site to a site for use.
Natural gas must often be transported from a production site to a consumption site. There are known options of transporting natural gas, such as across bodies of water including for example, through pipelines or via ship transport as liquefied natural gas (LNG) and ship transport as compressed (non-liquefied) natural gas (CNG), (While these fluids may have the properties of a liquid, they are commonly generally referred to as gases.)
Transport costs are always a factor. However, costs must particularly be considered in situations where the gas volumes produced at the production site are small. This is true of natural gas, where some formations produce only small quantities.
Recently, the current applicant has suggested ship structures for storing and transporting gas storage structures therein, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,005 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,383.